Doggies vs. Froggies Spy Kids
Doggies vs. Froggies Spy Kids is a special edition of Doggies vs. Froggies, released as a tie-in with the 2012 film Spy Kids: The Destination. Doggies vs. Froggies Spy Kids includes 7 chapters each set in the city of San Diablo. It has been released in September 9th, 2012. Release The game's storyline is loosely based off of the film, Spy Kids: The Destination. The plot focuses on the signature Spy characters, whom are captured from their world by poachers and taken to San Diablo, placed in a room alongside other captured OSS agents from the Spy Kids universe. The Doggies vs. Froggies dogs then get mad (despite the title), break out of their cage and proceed to rescue the other OSS agents, plus Argonaut and Rebecca and Cecil Wilson, the main protagonists from Spy Kids: The Destination, while returning to their homeland. The game itself is also different from the signature Doggies vs. Froggies titles, as the graphics on the Doggies and the blocks are enhanced. The initial Glass, Wood, and Stone blocks appear, alongside new Crates and "Iron Crates". The froggies are not involved in the game. Instead, the prime enemies and targets are people in pots, chefs, and Kanker Big, whom the latter also serves as Spy Kids: The Destination's main antagonist. However, the frogs make a cameo in City Mission as balloons. Platforms Spy Kids: The Destination, like other Doggies vs. Froggies games, is available on multiple platforms, including: *Apple iOS *Google Android *Nokia Symbian^3 *Palm/HP webOS *Windows Phone 7 *Mac OS X *Windows PCs **Walmart ***Justice Just For Girls **Target *Burger King (as Electronic game) Episodes *Episode 1: Comic Trouble *Episode 2: City Mission *Episode 3: Operation: OSS *Episode 4: Truck Escape *Episode 5: Burger Planet *Episode 6: Kanker Strikes *Episode 7: Tattoo *Episode 8: Carmen & Juni Go To The Movies *Episode 9: Rebecca Has A New Trouble *Episode 10: Savannah Is 4 *Episode 11: Juni You Ready *Episode 12: Driving To OSS *Episode 13: Carmen & Juni Going To Shopping Mall *Episode 14: Marissa Electric Broken *Episode 15: Burger Planet Part 1 *Episode 16: Burger Planet Part 2 *Episode 17: Burger Planet Part 3 *Episode 18: Broken Your Doll *Episode 19: Casino To New To Juni *Episode 20: Sarah He's Gonna Blow *Episode 21: Take A Break Carmen *Episode 22: Juni Getting Mad *Episode 23: Hope Join To Shop At Justice *Episode 24: Savannah Is 5 *Episode 25: Carmen Has Go A Britney Spears Concert *Episode 26: Dog Gets Out *Episode 27: Carmen & Juni Get In Car Goes To Mall *Episode 28: Scared Of Halo *Episode 29: Get Out Of There *Episode 30: Stay With Juni & Carmen *Episode 31: Carmen Got It *Episode 32: Phone Dialing Cortez *Episode 33: Juni Repeat At To Me *Episode 34: Savannah Is 6 *Episode 35: Marissa At Work *Episode 36: Savannah Done *Episode 37: Carmen We Did It *Episode 38: Juni Means Trouble Part 1 *Episode 39: Juni Means Trouble Part 2 *Episode 40: Juni Means Torubles Part 3 *Episode 41: Look At Me Savannah *Episode 42: Savannah Is 7 *Episode 43: Meet The Parents *Episode 44: Go Hunger Games *Episode 45: Let's Roll *Episode 46: Aunt Carmen Puppy *Episode 47: Where Going To The Movies *Episode 48: Savannah Sit Down *Episode 49: Carmen's Mad *Episode 50: Elevator *Episode 51: Marissa Crying *Episode 52: Leslie Listen To Me *Episode 53: Just To Stay By Us Now *Episode 54: Drive To The Mall Here They Come *Episode 55: Rebecca & Cecil *Episode 56: Carmen Do Touch That *Episode 57: The New Trip Carmen *Episode 58: Stand Up Juni *Episode 59: Marissa Let Go *Episode 60: Savannah Mama Carmen *Episode 61: Carmen Still Here *Episode 62: Get Ready To Leaves *Episode 63: I Don't Know *Episode 64: Call Marissa *Episode 65: Get Out Of There Now *Episode 66: Come Here For Second *Episode 67: Put This InThe Garabage *Episode 68: Line Up *Episode 69: Carmen Watching On TV *Episode 70: Scary Movie On This Show *Episode 71: Stay With Juni Okay *Episode 72: Festival Concerts *Episode 73: Savannah Goe To Justice *Episode 74: Come On Where Going To The Movies *Epsiode 75: Bounce Castle Fight *Episode 76: Don't Do That To My Cell Phone *Episode 77: Spit That Out *Episode 78: Turn That Off *EPisode 79: Went To The Mall *Bonus: Golden Wrench Gadgets Gadgets in Doggies vs. Froggies Spy Kids are hidden items. Gadgets are sometimes marked with a tag. Gadgets can be located inside boxes or behind bushes. There is a different gadget for each episode. There are a total of 15 gadget in different levels in each episode. The number of gadgets the player has got is located below each selection of episode or in the awards section below each gadget. *Episode 1: Hammer Hands - Levels 1-2, 1-6, 1-7, 1-8, 1-12, 1-13, 2-1, 2-2, 2-4, 2-6, 2-7, 2-8, 2-10, 2-12, 2-15 *Episode 2: Stompers - Levels 3-2, 3-3, 3-7, 3-9, 3-12, 3-13, 3-14, 3-15, 4-2, 4-4, 4-5, 4-8, 4-11, 4-14, 4-15 *Episode 3: Purple Electric Whips - Levels 5-2, 5-5, 5-11, 5-13, 5-14, 5-15, 6-2, 6-3, 6-4, 6-5, 6-6, 6-7, 6-9, 6-12, 6-14 *Episode 4: Jet Packs - Levels 7-2, 7-6, 7-7, 7-8, 7-10, 7-14, 7-15, 8-2, 8-3, 8-5, 8-9, 8-11, 8-12, 8-14, 8-15 *Episode 5: Electric Shot Gumballs - Levels 9-1, 9-2, 9-5, 9-6, 9-9, 9-10, 9-14, 10-3, 10-4, 10-7, 10-8, 10-10, 10-12, 10-14, 10-15 *Episode 6: Machete Bubbles - Levels 11-2, 11-5, 11-7, 11-10, 11-12, 11-13, 11-15 Category:Games